my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiryu Tozaki
|birthday=TBA |age=15 (start) |gender=Male |height=160.3 cm (5'2") |weight= |hair= |eye= |bloodtype= |quirk=Clockwork |species=Human |status=Active |family=Sen'ei Tozaki (grandfather) Kanehito Tozaki (father) Meiko Tozaki (mother) Mihime Tozaki (older sister) Tsurugu Tozaki (son; possible future) |birthplace= |occupation=Student (Hero-in-Training) |affiliation=U.A. High School (Class 1-Z) Tozaki Dynamics (CEO-in-Training) |team(s)= |fightingstyle=Close-to-Mid Range |base of operations=Musutafu, Japan |entrance exam= 9th |quirk apprehension= |class grades= |debut=Chapter 1 |voice=TBA }} , referred to both derogatorily and endearingly as , is the newly-declared heir to Tozaki Dynamics, following the disappearance of his father. As according to his will, he is currently enrolled as a student at U.A. High, training to become a Pro Hero with the codename . Apppearance Gallery HayateFull.png|Hiryu's full appearance JustInTimeFull.png|Hero costume Personality ... Hiryu is noted many times to be a talented and avid artist, drawing comic strips and books frequently as a child, to the point that many of the posters and similar decorations in his room are self-made or modified by his own hand. He tends to carry a sketchpad around with him wherever he goes, though is rarely seen making concept sketches or trying to draw nature; it instead seems to serve purely as a form of entertainment or release for him, though on occasion, when especially proud of his work, he has proven to be more than proactive when it comes to shoving it in people's faces for their appreciation, wanted or not. Ironically, given his Quirk and motif, he often finds himself running late to any event whatsoever (classes included, to the point that he often makes reference to 'the lost five', the mysterious first five minutes of class that he never has and never will be able to attend; he stands out among his peers as the student with one of the worst attendance rates as a result); the more preparations he makes, the more likely it seems to be that he will end up a few minutes late to it. As such, Hiryu is often seen hurrying around in a futile attempt to avoid tardiness. Several characters have remarked that he will one day be late to such life events as his own wedding, the birth of his first child, and any number of funerals (including his own). His general refusal to deny any of these accusations shows a level of awareness on his part. Despite his somewhat rugged looks often giving off the impression of a delinquent, Hiryu has proven himself to be a softie in certain areas. Of most note in this regard is his beloved pet otter, named Rakkun, who prefers to rest on his owner's shoulder whenever Hiryu is home and who he refused to leave behind when moving into the U.A. dorms. When not in class or at a serious event, Hiryu is often seen with his pet curled or draped around one or both of his shoulders, and he carries an assortment of fish jerky and other fish-flavored treats when this is the case. He enjoys spoiling his pet and will leap to its aid whenever he hears it crying or making complaining noises, not hesitating to pamper or pet it ferociously in order to calm it or restore their camaraderie. It is entirely possible that his sister forced him to bring the otter with him to U.A. when he moved in, so as to spare herself from its noise when Rakkun realized its owner was gone, but this remains unconfirmed (and Hiryu himself refuses to comment on it). Hiryu finds himself easily attracted to 'evil' women, a trait that he occasionally blames (along with his resulting relationship troubles) on his grandfather. ... Relationships History Early life He first discovered his Quirk as a toddler. The exact circumstances are unknown, but his mother soon discovered his older sister attempting to take him apart piece by piece, him having activated his Quirk in order to defend himself. Their parent quickly intervened, and the sacrifice of a family clock quickly revealed that Hiryu could recover from such injuries if given the right 'parts'. He claims that, from a young age, he would dream of standing in a large, trustworthy figure's shadow. Said figure would constantly look back at him and gesture for the young Hiryu to join him, but he was never able to reach him before waking up. His costume is based (as best as he could figure) on that figure's appearance. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Quirk Super Move(s) Other Equipment and Weapons Battles Trivia *Hiryu's name contains the kanji "時" (meaning time) and "飛" (meaning "fly"); his full name, roughly translated, comes out to "time flies" or "flight of time", fitting his clock/watch theme and Quirk. *His civilian appearance is based on Natsuki Subaru from the light novel/manga/anime series Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu; he was chosen due to the author feeling he had the "not-quite-a-protagonist" feeling that characters like Izuku Midoriya or Koichi Haimawari possessed, making him a good choice for a My Hero Academia protagonist. **His hero costume is based on that of Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O, the main protagonist of the tokusatsu series Kamen Rider Zi-O. This look was chosen primarily for both the author's love of the Kamen Rider franchise and it matching the clock theme of the character. ***Fittingly, Hiryu shares his first name with that of Hiryu Kakogawa, the identity of series antagonist Another Zi-O. Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 1-Z Category:Tozaki Dynamics